<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Body Positive by SpaceCrazyArtist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148405">Body Positive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist'>SpaceCrazyArtist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tricks and Portals [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki allows Stephen to make love to him in his Jotunn form. Stephen is ALL for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tricks and Portals [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Body Positive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Loki allowed Stephen to make love to him in his Jotun form, Stephen was cautious. He didn’t linger overly long on the Jotun characteristics although he longed to. Every step of the way he asked if Loki was alright, and when he slid into Loki’s body, he rocked them to a quick and pleasurable ending. It was nice, and afterward, Loki insisted he’d enjoyed himself and that he was alright. He also assured Stephen he would allow the sorcerer to have him that way again. </p><p>The second time Loki allowed Stephen to have him as a Jotun, Stephen was all over him. There was something about the blue skin with the indented heritage lines that did things to Stephen’s insides. They were pressed against the wall of the library, Loki’s blue skin glowing in the low light from the fireplace, while Stephen did his best to suck a bruise onto Loki’s neck. Scarred hands ran over every bit of skin he could find, stealing under Loki’s shirt to scratch blunt nails down his sides. Loki arched and moaned, his entire body shuddering from Stephen’s passion. </p><p>There was little time for undressing, Stephen was too far gone for that. With a whispered spell, their clothes melted away, leaving them both deliciously bare. “You’re so beautiful,” Stephen whispered. He traced a line down from just behind Loki’s ear to around his left nipple then paused to give the pebbled flesh attention. Loki moaned again, his hands clenched and relaxed continuously against his lover’s hips. “Being with you-,” he panted hotly against cool blue skin. </p><p>“Yes,” Loki agreed to whatever it was Stephen was trying to say. </p><p>“Yes,” Stephen echoed. </p><p>It was too much, standing and taking Loki apart at the same time. He had to get to the rug, to lay Loki out upon it and trace every single line with his tongue. Slowly they moved, Stephen, kissing, licking, and nipping at each piece of skin as if he couldn’t bear to let go of Loki’s body for even the handful of seconds it took them to settle by the fire. Once Loki was sprawled on his back, his hair fanned around him, Stephen sat back and looked his fill. The blue gave way to a beautiful lavender where Loki was flushed from arousal. His cock, a darker indigo, was hard and leaking against his stomach, and between Loki’s legs, Stephen could see the evidence of Loki’s desire. His inner thighs were practically drenched.</p><p>There was so much skin it was hard to find a starting point, so Stephen returned to his lover’s lips, drinking in the kisses that were so easily given. Loki curled against him, arms around Stephen’s shoulders and one leg rising to wrap around Stephen’s hip, keeping them in close contact. The feeling of their cocks brushing together made Stephen groan and he pulled away from the kiss to look down at his lover then dipped his head to nip against his jaw. Down Loki’s chest, across the pebbled nipples, Stephen followed the lines of Loki’s body until they swirled around his hips.  </p><p>He sucked bruises into each hip bone then continued his exploration. Loki’s cock was bypassed completely no matter how much the trickster squirmed or tried to move Stephen’s head in the direction he wanted. “Stephen,” Loki whined but he was ignored. </p><p>There were three marks down the insides of Loki’s thighs that Stephen followed down, and then back up the other until he was once again at Loki’s groin. He lapped at the sponge head of Loki’s cock, sliding his mouth down until he could swallow the whole length and pull off slowly, reveling in Loki’s low moans. “Yes,” he moaned. “So beautiful.” His fingers slid along the sensitive folds of Loki’s quim, parting the lips until he could get his mouth exactly where he wanted it. </p><p>Loki cried out, arching into the pleasure as Stephen used his tongue to bring Loki the best pleasure. He lapped at the outer lips, sucking gently before sliding his tongue in between and lapping up all Loki had to give him. His lover writhed, legs spread and body arching into Stephen’s mouth as he was brought to first one orgasm and then another and still Stephen didn’t let up.  Instead of sliding inside, as Loki continued to beg, Stephen alternated between pleasuring Loki’s quim and pleasuring his cock until he brought his lover to two more orgasms, swallowing Loki’s seed as he spilled.</p><p>“Stephen, please!” Loki cried out as he shuddered through another orgasm. His body arched against the floor, pulling taught before releasing and Loki slumped, panting. “Please,” he whispered again.</p><p>“I think I have an addiction,” Stephen whispered. He nipped at Loki’s neck, sucking a bruise to the skin. Loki chuckled at the admission and flipped them over, settling over Stephen’s hips before lowering himself. They both moaned as Loki’s body drew him in. “I’m not upset about having an addiction,” he restated, “I mean there are worse things to be addicted to than the person you love.”</p><p>Loki smiled at the admission of love and started to move, making them both moan.  “You truly like me like this,” Loki stated. It wasn’t a question and Stephen didn’t answer him, he didn’t need to. </p><p>They continued to rock, moaning out their pleasures as they moved together. Stephen wrapped a hand around Loki’s cock, stroking in time with his movements and Loki couldn’t help crying out. Arching as his pleasure overwhelmed him and he came hard, his seed splattering against Stephen’s stomach. “Stephen,” he moaned.</p><p>The sorcerer gripped Loki’s hips hard and pushed up with hard, fast thrusts until he finally held Loki still and spilled inside him. They slumped together, curled on the plush rug in front of the fire. Even as the tremors stopped, Stephen couldn’t keep his fingers from finding the lines and tracing them. “I like you in whichever body you feel most comfortable with,” Stephen finally answered. “I love you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not sure how to comment? Try an emoji reaction!</p><p>❤️ = I couldn’t stop reading<br/>💯 = This. Was. HOT!<br/>🥳 = I love this<br/>🤩 = This is a great universe, I can't wait to read more</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>